Ella Gilbert
by DrinkInThePower
Summary: OC/Damon Okay so I don't really know how this is going to turn out :P I'm going to try and do this pairing :D Just read and review so that I know what I can do to improve this, become like little invisible editors.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary_

_Is this how you are supposed to begin a diary? I have no idea, I may be 17 but that doesn't mean I know about this process of releasing feelings and thoughts onto paper. It feels strange doing this but I decided to give it a try seeing as Elena seems to find it… remedying. _

_I guess the right way to begin is: This is PRIVATE and whoever would dare read this should know that they might as well stop or suffer extreme PAIN at my hand! And don't you dare laugh Jeremy! Just get your shoddy hands off and run back to your pharmaceuticals (and yes that was a dig at your drug habits)._

_Now that that is over with, I suppose I had better introduce myself to the book I will be spending a lot of my time with; I believe that I can say that we will be great friends by the time I reach the last page._

_My name is Ella Beth Gilbert I was born on the 22__nd__ June 1992 the second child to Grayson and Miranda Gilbert. And by second I mean the second of twins, Elena is my older sister by half an hour (or 28 minutes as I like to say), and yes we are completely identical from the top of our heads to the bottom of our feet. Jeremy is the younger brother who is more often than not in either a drunken or drug induced haze (another dig).  
What more is there to say about me? By god you're greedy diary _

_From what I can infer from reading Elena's first ever diary (she was such a strange child) now is the time to release my thoughts in a very Emerson kind of way – with many adjectives._

_Sophomore year begins today, in a matter of minutes. I should be downstairs in the kitchen with everyone else helping them get ready. But I can't. I don't want to.  
I feel that if I go down I will be moving on, leaving the past behind and right now I'm too greedy to. By going down I will be affirming the death of my parents._

_In the previous summer (nearing a year ago) my parents died. Dad lost control of the car and crashed off the old Wickery Bridge on the edge of town, after picking Elena up from a party. Elena was the only survivor.  
Jeremy and I would blame her for their death. After all, if she hadn't of called them to pick her up her best friend Bonnie would have taken her home and Mum and Dad would still be here with us. Mum would be laughing in the kitchen; Dad would be running around like a headless chicken desperate to be on time for work at his clinic. Jeremy would be a normal 15 year old boy concentrating on school and girls instead of drugs and drinking, and Aunt Jenna would not have to tackle the tough job of raising teenagers instead of concentrating on earning her psychology degree.  
I can hear her downstairs [Aunt Jenna] she's discombobulated with it all, this responsibility should not have been thrown upon her._

_Life should rarely give us huge surprises, after all this is the modern age? Science has the ability to overrule nature on a whole host of aspects, except when our time comes it seems, our time to die.  
I just hope that when it happens to be my time it will not throw everything and everyone out of sorts; that my children will be old themselves and not depend on myself in every aspect of their livelihood._

_This is a long entry isn't it? I think I'm getting used to this diary-thing. _

_Sophomore year begins now, and now I will put on my mask: I will smile and chat and laugh and forget for the time being that my life is in complete turmoil. _

"_Keep your dream alive; Dreaming is how the strong survive."_

"Elle!" Elena stalked into my bedroom the stark contrast of lemon yellow and lime green stunning her for a second, she blinked and rubbed at her eyes, "It's time to go. Bonnie's picking us up today."

I looked at Elena, the mirror image of myself, from where I sat on the window seat overlooking the driveway which was now occupied by a Toyota Prius. "I know I can see her" was the monotonous response which escaped my lips. It was strange how different we were despite everything; she was strong and had the ability to shoulder on in the face of adversity, whilst I cowered and hid from the world.

Elena sighed and walked over to me "Time to brighten up, Sister Mine. Put on our faces and fool the world."

I scoffed and reluctantly the side of my mouth turned up into a wry grin "The world isn't watching us, Sister Dear."

"Well they should" Elena pulled me to my feet and placed her hands on my shoulders, staring me in the eyes she whispered "We're the 'Gilbert Sisters' we can get through anything."

I grinned up at her, slightly cheered up and followed Elena to where Bonnie was waiting in the living room.

"Hey Elle" Bonnie waved awkwardly

Despite the fact that Bonnie had been Elena's friend since they were young and she had been present in the house on numerous occasions – too many to count – I had never gotten along well enough with her, it had something to do with the fact that I was more of an introvert and on the odd occasion where we did talk it turned into an awkward mess.

I managed to give a small wave back "You know what" I turned to Elena "I might take the bus today, catch up with Simone" I kept my face blank so that she wouldn't notice the real reason I wanted to get away. Seeing her with Bonnie reminds me of how supportive her friends were; they stayed by her side through the worst time of her life. My friends couldn't handle it, and slowly they disappeared until only Simone remained and even then our friendship was strained.

Elena peered into the eyes of her younger sister, as eldest she felt the need to take care of her siblings, before nodding her acquiescence.  
I picked up my satchel and made my way to the front door. "You're going to be late, Elle" Elena called after me.

"You know what? I couldn't care less" I laughed and poked my tongue out at her before slamming the door shut and skipping down the road to the bus stop.

_Dear Diary (for the second time within an hour)_

_I've just gotten on the bus, and yes I am by myself. Turns out my friendly (what I call those one level higher than acquaintances) Simone caught an earlier transport. Boy did I get that text late._

_So here I am… writing…  
Honest to god, how on earth does Elena manage to write as much as she does? _

_I guess she expels her feelings, all of her frustrations. Well, I'm frustrated too. I really couldn't care less about school and work and the future. After all, I'm still stuck in the past in 2008 before all the crap happened._

_Here I am in 2009, 17 years old. Whether I like it or not it seems that the future is inescapable it carries on dragging me through time, and before I know it I'm going to be the old spinster with the seven cats… well I would if I could stand cats. Turns out I'm allergic, yeah, who saw that coming? Certainly not my identical twin sister, who by the way is __**not**__ allergic to cats, the doctors think it's something to do with the fact that I'm the younger twin born weeks before my gestation date. Means I was born less developed or some shit like that, which infers that I have a weaker immune system, implying increased sensitivity.  
So I guess that there is something that physically separates us… too bad it isn't really all that positive for me._

_Well I undoubtedly know how to drone on. Most likely due to the lack of friends… I am so pathetic. In the future I'm going to look back on this and cringe so badly as I read that I'm going to give up and burn this damn journal. _

_Enough of that, this year my resolution is to move on, after all "The past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it, or learn from it."_

I arrived at school half an hour late, with first period nearing its completion. I walked into the eerily empty corridor. Whistling a merry tune to avoid the deafening sounds of silence I opened a red locker given to me for the school year and removed a textbook titled: American History. Before slamming the metal door shut I threw my coat in, after all it was a lovely summer day especially for Mystic Falls. Underneath it a short brown shirt and a white blouse. I tied my hair up in a high ponytail a signature look which separated me from Elena who preferred to wear her pin-straight hair down. How she manages with her hair in her face all the time I will never know.

Soon, far too soon for my pleasure, the bell signalling the class is over erupted over the school and all at once doors opened and students flooded the corridor, making their way to their second lesson of the day, and I was surrounded. It was almost surreal watching how quickly the environment changes, how everyone conforms to the power of that shrill noise.

I stood there for a moment, letting the noise of people wash over me. No matter how much individuals may love their time alone, humans need to have social contact – an area of which I was severely lacking – in order to thrive and survive; basic facts of human evolution.

Before the next bell could ring signalling the beginning of class I pushed through the crowd and entered history, taught by the one and only Mr Tanner; the most self-righteous prig I have ever had the displeasure of meeting.

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep-south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union." Mr Tanner rambled on oblivious to the lack of attention he was receiving. He must not have gotten the memo; on the first day back at school students really do not want to learn anything.

The next 45 minutes passed by in a blur, and by blur I mean 'so slowly that I managed to fall asleep' blur.

"Miss Gilbert, may I see you up here for a second" Tanner spoke before Elena or I could make our getaway. Elena and I froze and stared at one another. 'You' we both mouthed and pointed at the other.

"Ella, I do not like to be kept waiting" Tanner almost growled and tapped his foot in time to the ticking clock.

I gulped and shuffled up to his desk whilst Elena snuck surreptitiously out the door leaving me to fend for myself against the evil that is the Tanner, "Sir, I can explain…"

"Seeing as you were absent for your previous class, I have been asked to present you with this" Tanner interrupted and shoved a letter into my hand "Congratulations or something" he snorted and motioned for me to leave.

"You mean I'm not in trouble for sleeping?"

Mr Tanner looked up at me sharply "What?"

"Nothing" I squeaked and skittered away, clutching the letter to my chest.  
Once out I opened the envelope and pulled out a thick wad of paper.

Congratulations Miss Ella Gilbert

You have been accepted into the highly prestigious programme for those wishing a future in the field of science. This programme will last for three weeks where you will learn what it takes to thrive and survive in this highly competitive field. We will prepare you for your lucrative future.

Below is your password please log on to the website (listed below) and respond before the 25/08/09 to confirm your position in this programme. Along with your response you must also choose which area of science you are interested in for us to specialise your day to day schedule.

I stopped reading. My heart was missing from my chest and present all the way up in my throat. "I can't believe it" I whispered and gave a little skip of joy. The other papers consisted of rules and regulations, a list of what I needed to bring, and any additional costs the primary payment did not cover.

For the rest of the day I floated on cloud nine, ignorant of those passing by around me. I was brought back to reality by Caroline; Head Cheerleader.

"Ella" She grasps me in an awkward hug "How are you?"

The great thing about Caroline is that she didn't understand when our conversations turn into that horrible awkward silence. She would blab on and on about things that don't really matter and I would make little noises to keep up the pretence of listening. Because of this she called me one of her greatest friends, a 'good listener'; I'm not sure what I think of her.

"I'm fine, thank you" I grinned up at her, purely because she stood tall in her heels.

"Really?"

"Yes!" I laughed "Look!" I handed her the letter.

"Oh you poor thing" Caroline sighed "You must feel awful having to go on some boring science trip"

I blinked my mouth opening and closing, much like a fish, as I struggled to respond.  
"Well, I was expecting a different reaction" I mumbled.

"What was that sweetie?"

I shook my head "Nothing."

She clasped my shoulder "No excuses okay? I still expect to see you down at the field after school" Caroline managed to string me into another awkward hug "Ok, bye!"

_Dear Diary_

_I apologise in advance to future me reading this hideous entry, I am on the bus going back home but quite unlike this morning the bus is a P.O.S (Piece of Shit). I learnt it from the one and only Tiki at cheerleading practice. Boy I'm bushed (or B.I.B as I like to say) practice only just finished Why did I ever decide to do cheerleading?_

_I finally have real news to share! It feels so surreal that I have to pinch myself every time I think of it to make sure I am not dreaming.  
I was accepted into the Whitmore University Department of Science programme for high school students. This is AMAZING, you have no idea how much I have waited for this opportunity._

_The only downside is I'll be gone from Mystic Falls for about a month, and I don't know if I can bring myself to leave Jeremy. I don't want him to think that this is some form of abandonment. Of course Jenna will be glad to see me gone for the moment just so she can get used to raising us moody teens; two should be easier to control than three. _

_Anyway, like I say "You will never know unless you try". So I'm going on that programme whether they – being the family – like it or not._

"Um…" I began as I entered the kitchen, and surprisingly everyone was present – Jeremy was not absent on a drug trip - "I've been accepted into that science programme at Whitmore I told you all about a while back" I blurted out and covered my eyes so I wouldn't have to see their reaction.

"Good for you" was the only response.

I peeked out from behind my hands prior to completely lowering them as I saw my family sitting nonchalantly at the table with an early dinner out in front of them.

"… I'll be gone for a month" I spoke again hesitantly.  
Again silence was the only response.

"By the way, Jenna, did I tell you what happened to me today?" Elena began instantly grabbing Jenna's attention "The new boy, Stefan, total hottie btw, stalked me in the cemetery"

Jenna giggled "No way!"

Elena smirked and twirled the store bought pasta on her fork "Yeah, well he said he had family there, but he's new to the area so how could he?"

I frowned, my happiness deflating as I realised that no one cared that I was looking towards my future, in fact no one cared that I would be leaving for a time which neared a month. No, all that mattered were love interests and drugs apparently. Maybe if I turned in that direction I would be given the attention which I craved.  
If Mum and Dad were here they would congratulate me, support me.

I made my way despondently, with my shoulders hunched forward and feet dragging on the ground, back upstairs to my room where I began to pack for my departure on the 30th.

_Dear Diary_

_So I'm leaving today. Driving out to Whitmore to stay in a dorm for three weeks with people I don't know and can't trust. The good news is that it's only a couple of hours away so I could always come home if I wanted for the weekend or the night. But as I think it over, the more that I don't want to, my family made it perfectly clear that they do not care for me, in fact I would wish right now that I wouldn't have to return. But I know that I would miss them, even if I were not accorded with the same – or similar – approach.  
Maybe that's just family. _

_So, I presume this will be the last entry for a while, I don't think I will have much time to become an Emerson drone whilst on the science programme._

_TTFN_


	2. Chapter 2

**21 days later**

I stood in front of the oak door, staring at the contrast of white panels against the dark wood. I had already been here for a few minutes, just staring. In fact I was debating ringing the doorbell or just letting myself in. I felt like a stranger, unwelcome in my home, after what happened when I left: which was nothing, absolutely no reaction to my leaving. It still made me want to punch something whenever I thought about it

I then slapped my forehead. It was 10 in the morning, on a school day, no one would be home to answer the door. I dug into the huge sports bag hanging from my shoulder pulling out my set of keys and quietly let myself back in. I sighed and managed to lug the bag up the stairs and inside my bedroom; the startling bedroom which contrasts so greatly against my personality.

"I'm home now" I whispered.

After an hour or two of lazing about and watching daytime television I realised how boring the house was and drove to school hoping that it would be less of a bore.

Arriving during lunch break was a great way to blend in. I caught sight of Bonnie first and called out to her. She turned around with a small smile on her face, expecting Elena, when she saw me the smile slipped and instead she appeared perplexed. Well, that was a nice reaction – note the sarcasm.

"C-could you tell me where Elena is?"

Bonnie tilted her head to the side and thought for a second "Probably with Stefan. I swear if she's not with that guy she's talking about him" she laughed.

I gave an awkward chuckle and bounced up and down on my toes "So what you're saying is you don't know where she is."

Bonnie stopped laughing and we stood there in an awkward silence for a moment. Damn I always mess things up!  
"I'm just going to go… over there"

I watched as Bonnie walked away, over to a wall and stood there by on her own looking up at a tree… so she was busy…

"Elle!" A squeal brought me out of my happy little trance "You're back just in time for the 'Sexy Suds Car Wash'"

"Caroline" I sighed. I was happy that someone was glad to see me, not so happy about

She grinned and drew me into a tight hug "I missed you, no one else listens quite like you"

I spluttered as the air was forced out of my lungs and pulled away "Car wash?"

"You've missed out on a lot" Caroline seemed sombre, a look which did not suit her, "Mr Tanner was killed by that wild animal. All proceeds are going to the athletic department."

I gave a squeak, of course it was the tiny demure squeak of a lady "The animal came into town?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. It's dead now" a voice spoke however Caroline's lips were not moving.

"D-did you learn how to pantomime while I was gone?" I narrowed my eyes at her in hopes of uncovering her secret.

"Elle" the voice sighed.

"Wait" I held up my hand "I would know that voice from anywhere, especially that sigh of disapproval" I finished with a mutter and turned around to face Elena.

As I turned around I was ambushed.

"OW!"

"You're back!" Elena cried and gripped me tightly as I lay comatose on the grass.

"That was quite a greeting" I lay there in shock as Elena back clambered to her feet. She held out her hand and pulled me to my feet. Elena was excited with my return, what a switch. It seems like only yesterday when she did not care that I was leaving. Better put up my guard, she probably wants something out of me.

"When did you get back? What was Whitmore like? Did you learn anything? Did the hot frat boys hit on you? Did you have sex?" A plethora of questions were thrown at me, the last one obviously came from Caroline.

"I arrived back an hour ago. Big, expensive, sprawling are a few adjectives I would use. I learnt so much about biology. A few did, not that I flirted back, not that I know how to flirt. And no Caroline!" the last answer was spoken in a quiet hiss for her ears only.

"Oh Darling" was her sympathetic response.

"I still can't believe your back!" Elena patted my face to check that I was real "I'm not looking at a mirror am I, Caroline?"

"Yes, of course you are" Caroline answered sarcastically "Remember, Elle, tomorrow it's 'Sexy Suds', that's S-E-X-Y, so two piece bikini. OK?"

I nodded dumbly, surrendering to the fact that what Caroline wants, Caroline gets.  
With that she blew me a kiss and flounced off. I had to wear a bikini… my life is over.

"Well she hasn't changed" I muttered.

Elena laughed and hooked her arm around mine, pulling me in a walk, "That's Caroline for you," she let a moment of silence wash over us before speaking again "Do you remember that mysterious loner guy?"

"Um… the new one in history who kept giving you googly eyes but somehow managed to completely ignore me despite the fact that we look the same" I tapped my chin in thought.

"The very one" she laughed "It's been crazy. We kind of started dating but he's so mysterious. He wants me to trust him, so I'm going to meet up with him at the Grill after school."

"And… why are you telling me this?" I brace myself, this is where she tells me she wants something.

"Because I need your advice" Elena stopped and stared me deep in the eyes "If you were 'dating' a guy who never talks about himself, who disappears constantly, has major issues with his ex and his brother, and asks you to trust him despite his lack of conviction. What would you do?"

"Uh – I would try to trust him you've only known him for three weeks, how can you expect to know everything about him?" I clasped her hands "You should meet up with him and try to understand, he must have had a hard past for him to be so closed off."

Elena threw her arms around my neck "I'm so glad you're back. I'm sorry I wasn't more supportive of you before you left."

"I'll come with you, if you want?" I suggested after untangling myself from her grip, not that I wanted to. Why oh why was I so nice? It infuriated me sometimes.

"No thanks" Elena gave me a watery smile before we started walking again "I need to do this by myself."

Later that evening I was back at home comforting Elena as she hid beneath her sheets after her terrible meeting with the 'Mysterious Loner Guy' when Jeremy came in and leaned against the door frame.

"Jeremy! I missed you" I ran to the boy and hugged him tightly around his middle.

"I may have missed you as well" Jeremy mumbled patting my head, because admitting he missed me is somehow un-cool, "Is Elena okay?"

Elena popped her head out of the covers "Is Vicki in there?" she retorted  
"You've been with Vicki, as in 'been'? Have you showered?" I jumped away from Jeremy and removed my cardigan "I'm going to have to burn this."

Jeremy ignored me and moved further into the room "Don't answer a question with another question. What's wrong with you?"

"I'm miserable" Elena huffed and fell back against her large pile of pillows.

"Well you should go get something to eat" Jeremy smirked.

Elena did as Jeremy suggested whilst I looked at him suspiciously "What's going on?"

"Organised a little meet-up with Stefan for Elena"

"Is that his name? I always assumed it was MLG – Mysterious Loner Guy" I patted his head "I think it's very nice what you're doing, very romantic." I turned him around and pushed him towards his room "Speaking of romance, go to your woman."

I smirked as Jeremy entered his bedroom. Then it fell; everyone had someone and I was all alone. I shuffled slowly to my bedroom and closed the door softly behind me, reluctant tears falling down my cheeks. Would it always be like this? Would I always end up alone?

**The Next Day**

We, being the twins, were sitting next to Caroline with the money whilst she informed us of the rules.

"No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya' laters. We are not running a charity here. No, we are not"

"No we are not" Elena echoed a confounded expression on her face. I don't know why she was so confused, after all it is Caroline.

"Hi Stefan" Elena called cheerfully at a tall bronze haired male god walking towards us.

"H-hi" he stuttered eyeing me up nervously.

"You're Stefan" I smiled standing up to get a better look at him "I've heard so much about you, although Elena didn't mention how good looking you are."

Stefan glowered "Why are you here?"

I flinched back into Elena who wrapped an arm around me "What's your problem, Stefan? Don't you ever be rude to my sister again, or I will hurt you in ways you cannot imagine… in ways I haven't thought of yet…" her intimidating

"Sister?" Stefan stuttered.

"Yup" I muttered completely disheartened by his response; my confidence being ripped out from beneath me "I'm just going to go over there."

"I'm so sorry" I heard Stefan speak to Elena "I got confused for a second. I kind of forgot that twins exist"

"Did you think she was some evil clone sent from the future" Elena giggled.

"Need some help?" I asked Bonnie, who was working on a hideously dirty car by herself, timidly holding a shimmy-thing in my hand.

"Sure thing, you might want to put your shirt somewhere though, it can get a bit wet around here and unless you want to go home completely drenched…" Bonnie trailed off with a shrug "Caroline will also get all pissy if we don't look sexy enough" she added.

I eyed the area around me and shuffled in place before whipping off my shirt revealing my black bikini top.

A whistle cut through the air "Looking fine, Gilbert" the jackass Tyler hooted as he walked past. I blushed and pulled my hair up before joining Bonnie at the car.

The day ended quickly, with Elena bailing on me before the event was over. Damnable girl always does this to me.  
"Have you seen Elena?" Stefan suddenly appeared before me, if there had been sparkles it would have been magical

"Not for a while" I answered "Why, is something wrong?"

"Probably just something I said" Stefan gave me a small sad smile "You think she went home?"

I shrugged "Most likely. You really like her don't you?"

"Yeah"

"Elena's a bit crazy about the whole trust thing, it's really important to her. So whatever you're holding back from her, the more you try to hide it, the more she won't stop till she figures it out" I patted his arm "See you later." It depressed me to think that someone could love Elena when I had no one.

I began the arduous trek homeward, the sky beginning to darken as I entered the last long stretch. A car headed in my direction began to slow down as it moved past me. Nervously I upped my speed and avoided looking at the car, I had heard far too many stories of disturbing people preying on young girls at night.

"Elena!" the guy behind the steering wheel of the vintage Camaro Convertible called out "Do you need a ride?"

I peered at the man under the glow of the street light; he was handsome – possibly the most handsome man I had ever met – with the most beautiful crystal blue eyes and dark hair. He was so good-looking that if you looked up 'tall, dark and handsome' in a dictionary, his picture would be used as the description – yeah that's how hot he was.

"Ella" I sighed despondently sometimes I wished I wasn't a twin, now was definitely it, "I'm Ella"

He smirked "Is that some new nickname? Jump in, I'll take you home"

Thinking it over for a second I shrugged yes. If he was Elena's friend I could most likely trust him. I jumped into the passenger seat and he executed a dangerous U-turn speeding off down the road.

"So what were you doing walking?" he asked.

"Finished up at the charity car wash, and waited for a while for someone to take me home, turns our everyone else bailed early, I've even got to look after the money for Caroline" I sank down into the soft leather "Walking was the only way to get home."

"Tired?" he asked.  
I made a soft noise in response as my eyes drooped shut "Been a long day"

"Don't you worry about a thing" he looked at me and smirked "I'll get you home safe and sound."

Now I really cannot be sure, but before I fell asleep I swear the man let out a sinister chuckle – the kind of chuckle you only hear from the villain in a scary movie – and if I was conscious enough I would have done one of those amazing ninja jump and tuck rolls out of the car.

_Dear Diary_

_Returning home turned out to be rather outrageous. The greeting I received from Elena (and even the one from Jeremy) turned out to be great enough to make me re-think the statement I made in my previous entry; I could never, ever leave my family with the intentions to never return._

_Whitmore itself was a wonderful experience; with lectures every day, and one-on-one sessions with professors who taught me all about how I should go about getting into the career of my choice._

_I finally met the infamous Stefan at the 'Sexy Suds Car Wash'. What an experience, I think before Elena and I he has not had any experience with twins at all, I freaked him out._

_All in all it's been a good couple of days. I even met a hottie who mistook me for Elena – despite me attempting to correct him – and drove me home. Funny thing is I fell asleep in his car and I woke up on the sofa at home beneath a warm blanket. He's such a gentleman, if I was Elena I would have gone after him instead of Stefan, aka MLG.  
The only regret I have is that I don't know his name (as well as the fact that he thinks I'm Elena)._

_Maybe I'll meet him again and we can start over, with me as Ella._

The next evening I was in the lounge watching re-runs of old soap dramas, my head inserting the 'tall, dark and handsome' stranger and I as the love-struck main characters, with Jeremy beside me when the doorbell began ringing with unbridled fury.

"I'm coming!" Jeremy yelled and all but ran to the door.

I popped my head over the back of the couch when Vicki appeared in the kitchen searching frantically for food. Like the kind person I was I asked the manic girl if she wanted me to make her something to eat.

"Yes, everything" she growled.

A little fearfully I entered the kitchen to start making a plate of club sandwiches for Vicki as she emptied containers of processed food from the pantry into her unhinging jaw.

"So… does Matt know you're here?" I placed the food down in front of her. She responded simply with a shake of her head. At this I motioned dementedly at Jeremy to call Matt, of course Jeremy thought I was having a fit and didn't understand me until I gave up and yelled it at him.

I sat at the kitchen table watching in a kind of disgusted awe as Vicki decimated the kitchen until Matt arrived.

"Where is she?" his strong voice bellowed, Jeremy immediately led him into the war-zone "What's she on?"

Jeremy shrugged and wrung his hands together in anxiety "I-I don't know."

Matt knelt down on the ground beside Vicki and clasped one of her hands "Hey, Vic, how you doin'?"

"Not good, Mattie" Vicki moaned "I hurt."

"Ok, where's it hurt?"

Vicki pulled her hand back out of Matt's grip and touched her gums, above her incisors, "My gums. My jaw hurts. My gum – there's something in my gums, and it hurts."

Matt sighed "Ok, well…"

Vicki stood up, stumbling a bit, "No. Just leave me alone."

Matt and Jeremy followed after her. "Come on, Vic. Don't be like that. Let's get you home" Matt pleaded.

"Just turn it off!" she screeched.

I sat there watching this all happen, it was like my own little soap opera "Turn what off?"

"The talking, the chatter, just turn it off" she stumbled over to the entrance of the lounge and stood dumbstruck as the sound she had heard was the almost inaudible noise emitting from the television.

"That's where we were last night" Jeremy reached for the remote raising the volume

"What happened, Vic?" Matt turned to his sister who stood there shaking.

"…homicide, and are fast under way looking for suspects. They're asking anyone with information…"

At the reporters words I scuttled into the lounge to literally shake some sense into my little brother. How dare he go off into the woods with strange people and get high!

"I'm calling the cops"

"No. Don't" Vicki grabbed at Matt stopping him from moving.

I watched as Jeremy went flying back into the couch at the force of Vicki's touch after asking once simple question: "What happened after I left last night?"

"Jeremy!" I fell down beside him fretting as I tried to check for wounds, and after discovering that he was fine I turned my angry gaze onto Vicki, she was going to get it! No one hurts Jeremy but me.

"I'm fine" Jeremy pushed my arms aside and stood his previously sad puppy-dog face transforming as he narrowed his brown eyes curiously at Vicki.

Thereupon Stefan and Elena rushed into the room "What's going on" the latter gasped while the former peered around the room suspiciously at the huge amount of empty packets of food.

"Elena, back up" Stefan held Vicki's face carefully and looked into her eyes, soothing the wild beast, "Vicki, look at me. Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's going to be fine." He turned back to the men and me "Guys, take her up to be. Shut the blinds, She's gonna be ok."

Matt placed a protective arm around a clearly shaken Vicki whilst Jeremy led the way. I followed behind at a slower pace. Once I left the room I heard Elena speak to Stefan "You know what's wrong with her?"

"Yeah" was Stefan's response. My feet halted in their movement towards the stairs, intrigued I tilted my ear for maximum auditory power.

"What is it?"

"She's transitioning – into a vampire"

I nearly laughed out loud before I realised the 'jig' would be up if I did so.

Stefan continued after what I assumed was Elena's stunned silence, "Damon must have gotten to her. She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet."

I decided to go upstairs to help care for Vicki rather than listen to the ridiculous blather Stefan was spouting. Note to self: encourage Elena to dump crazy MLG.  
Once upstairs I stood in the doorway of Jeremy's room watching – barely suppressing little 'aws' at how cute they were – with Matt. After a while I turned to Matt "I'm going to bed; I hope everything turns out fine"

Matt smiled down at me and patted my head "Thank you, Ellie"

Around midnight I woke up to the door bell ringing. Sighing I slipped out of bed and down the stairs to see Elena opening the door.

"Jeremy, go upstairs" she growls out while attempting – and failing – to shut the door.  
Brother Mine immediately bounded up the stairs while I made my way down.

"You're afraid of me" a familiar voice articulates "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally 'fessed up."

"Stay away from me" Elena hissed. Curious I finally reached the landing and in a small voice I asked Elena who it was.

"No one important, go back upstairs."

"Ouch, no need to be rude" the man sounded offended. One thing Elena should know about me is that I am extremely nosy, particularly considering the fact that she is extremely meddlesome as well.

Ignoring the wishes of my twin I moved around behind to take a peek and discovered the man was one of Elena's friends; the one who took me home the other day.

The reaction from him in regards to my presence was immediate. His crystal eyes widened in shock and he pushed Elena aside to greet me "How?"

I shuffled back hitting the wall "W-what?" was my monosyllabic response.

"I've been searching for you for so long" he whispered and enveloped me into a tight hug.

I struggled against him "Okay?"

"Damon, get away from my sister" Elena yelled and began tugging roughly at his shoulder.

"Sister?" Damon retracted from me and inhaled deeply before shoving me away "sister" he repeated in a low growl.

Elena took a protective stance in front of me "What do you want?"

I'm confused" I murmured "I thought you guys were friends?"

Damon shook himself to clear his head and pulled a smirk onto his face "We're the best of friends, brought together by our deep connection with Brother Stefan. Speaking of Stefan, where is he?" his voice turned harsh and Elena and I flinched "I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So… where's Stefan?"

While Elena was composing herself I answered "Last I heard he was out looking for Vicki."  
I turned my startled gaze on Elena, Vicki had left?

Damon laughed as he caught sight of the expression on my twins face "Don't look at me with those 'judgey' little eyes. Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her."

"Did you thank Katherine?" was Elena's retort. I gasped in realisation; he was the one who slipped Vicki those insane drugs, he was _that_ Damon.

"Got the whole life story, huh?" his expression turned dark "Tell my brother I'm looking for him." Damon went to shut the door behind him but before he could leave he poked his head back in "Oh, tip for later, be careful who you invite in the house."

Once he left I chorted "So that's Stefan's brother, the one with the major issues."  
Elena snorted "That's all you say?"  
"What can I say about the obviously criminally insane? Phone 911?"

**The Next Morning**

_A rough pair of hands runs over my shoulders and down my waist, pulling me against a hard body. I writhe against the bonds of his hands, and narrow my own brown eyes at his icy blue ones._

"_Elle" he presses me into the bed "Give up, I know you want me."_

_I groan in response and place my hands on his chest intending to push him away; however I was easily distracted by his hard muscles. His hands slide lower brushing over the outside of my thighs._

"_Damon" I moaned and arched by body into him._

_His head lowers to my neck, pressing his lips down lightly, "I know you want me, Elle" _

_Reluctantly I nod "Yes."_

_A sharp pain echoes throughout my body, originating from his teeth piercing my neck. I let out a sharp scream at the feeling of teeth tearing through skin blood vessels, at the feeling of my blood being drawn from my body.  
However, Damon didn't release me. Slowly, ever so slowly, I feel my body go limp against my bed until all the blood was drained from my body._

I gasped, sitting up and feeling at my neck. When all I felt was smooth flesh I sighed "It was just a dream." I flopped back against my pillows and worked on getting my heart pumping back at its regular rate. A loud squawk didn't help, and I darted out of bed in shock before noticing that the window was open and a crow was standing on the window sill.

"Get out! Shoo!" I waved my hands at it forcing it out and slammed the window shut. I stood there my head over my heart and waited until it finally slowed down "Too much excitement for the morning" I moaned.

Shuffling over to the bathroom I opened it and gasped at the sight before of me  
"Jer! You're up"

"Yeah, I'm going to the police station they're organising a search party for Vicki" he explained walking back into his bedroom.

"What about school?"

"You're kidding me right?" Jeremy scoffed.

"I mean, when's the search party? Do you need to go to school after?" I rephrased as I began to wash my face, hoping that Jeremy would not chew me out.

"School doesn't matter right now."

I turned to face him "How about this; you go to the search party but by the time lunch break is over you have to be in school?"

"No" he slammed his door in my face.

"Well that went well" I muttered sarcastically.

At school I was conversing with Simone, something about how Mystic Falls was becoming very strange, when Caroline appeared in a dazzle of sparkles, in true cheerleader fashion, and ignoring my friend she pulled me down the corridor over to Bonnie.

"I have got both of your costumes. It's all here."

Bonnie sighed "Seriously?"

Caroline huffed "Can someone please be excited that it's Halloween? I just want to have fun, you know, just some silly, fluffy, Damon free fun."

I looked up at Caroline sharply at the sound of his name "You know Damon?"

"Yeah, I dated that prick"  
(Hint: she didn't say prick – replace with d)

"What happened?"

Bonnie chose to answer "He's a psychopath. He would bite and manipulate Care. The best thing to do is to not even get involved with him."

I regarded this new information "He does seem a tad crazy. He came over to my house last night ranting about Stefan, saying he was the one who drugged Vicki."

They both shrugged "Sounds like him all right" Caroline muttered.

Bonnie had been roving through the bag containing her costume "Really?" she looked up at Caroline drily.

"I thought it seemed fitting" she grinned completely unaware of Bonnie's growing irritation.

"Hey," Bonnie pulled out an ugly amber crystal "Isn't this the one you got from Damon?"

Caroline nodded distractedly "Yup. Wear it. Toss it. I don't care, I just want it gone. Hey, have you seen Elena? Do we know what she's wearing?"

"I don't think Elena's planning on going. If she does she'll probably just wear the nurse costume from last year" I shrugged.

"Oh pooh"

"If you would like to take it up with her I think she's with Stefan."

"Riding to his castle on his white horse" Caroline muttered in exasperation.

Bonnie rolled her eyes "Don't be bitter. It provokes wrinkles."

Once school finished I drove home with Jeremy who was desperate to begin his search for her again.

"So, are you planning to go to the Halloween thing at school?"

"Maybe" he responded firmly as if ending the conversation.

"Yeah, it could be fun" I replied "Uh, Caroline got me a costume… I think it's a little red riding hood outfit"

Jeremy grunted in response. I looked over at him, Jeremy studiously avoided my gaze.

"Watch the road" He snapped.

"I know this is hard for you, but Vicki skipped town, she needs some time on her own. The best we can do is to comply with her wishes and welcome her back when she wants to return" I spoke slowly, trying to pick the right words so Jeremy wouldn't end up worked up.

"Shut-up"

Obviously I used the wrong words.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy and I split upon arriving at home; he wandered off into the kitchen typing frantically on his phone whilst I carried my costume into my room. For the duration of Elena's absence I got myself ready for the party. Once finished I skipped down the stairs, pulling on my red cape as I did so.

"You have to call me, Vic. I don't get it. What's going on with you?" Jeremy paused and ran a hand over his face "Just… just call me please."

Elena sent me a look of worry as I entered the kitchen "Do you want to hang out tonight? We could go to the Halloween thing, Ella's going." She nodded towards me. I walked anxiously over to Jeremy, I was worried for the boy; he has experienced too much loss in his young lifetime, and this abandonment from Vicki was literally the last straw he was about to blow a gasket.

Jeremy's apathetic attitude towards the situation reflected in his words "Cool. Sure. Sounds fun, I can't wait."

"I know you're upset about Vicki" I placed a comforting hand on his arm "I heard she called Matt, but she needs to be alone right now. It was her choice to leave, so the best thing you can do for her is let her go."

"What does that even mean, 'let her go'?" Jeremy scoffed "Oh, okay, sure. Since we're such experts on letting go, right?"

I flinch back in shock at his anger while Elena seemed to struggle to contain herself from yelling at the stubborn boy "I know you may not see it, but trust me Jer. It's for the best."

"Look," Jeremy pointed at us in anger "For months after mom and dad died I felt like crap, like 'nothing really even mattered' crap. Now all of a sudden, I get these moments and things started to feel just a little bit better, and Vicki was in every single of them. So you may not see it, but trust me. Keeping me away from her is not for the best." With that Jeremy stalked off upstairs, once again typing frenetically on his phone.

"So…" I bounced up and down on my toes, what else could I say? Everything that I thought had already been said before: that I was worried, that I wanted to help, and Elena knew it.

Elena snorted "You look like a slut."

"Caroline picked the outfit out" I crossed my arms defensively over my chest, how dare she say that to me when she knows how self-conscious I am "Anyway, teenage girls are supposed to look… slutty on Halloween. It's like tradition."

She rolls her eyes at me in response "Whatever, I'm gonna go change."

"You look like a slut in your zombie nurse costume."

Elena whipped her head to face me, an outraged glare etched on her features.

"Just saying" I shrugged. Vengeance is sweet.

Once everyone was ready – Jeremy dressing himself up in the artful disguise of, drum-roll please, a hoodie – Elena drove us to the Halloween Carnival located within Mystic Falls High.

Jeremy did not hesitate to frighten some young kids upon arrival, with Elena and me smacking either arm as he did so. He chuckled and dug his hands into his pockets following after us.

"You went with last year's costume too?" Matt walked over to Elena and they pressed their fake hand and fake foot together in a high-5. God this was awkward to watch, I exchanged an amused look with Jeremy.

"Yeah, I didn't know that I was coming till an hour ago."

Matt laughed "Me neither," he turned to me and motioned for me to spin "And you're going as Little Red Riding Hood."

"Caroline chose it" I shrugged and pulled my red hood over my head, pleased that he had even noticed me beside Elena. It was funny that despite the fact that Elena and I were completely identical in appearance, he was not attracted to me in that way. We had more of a brother-sister relationship; he was my Jeremy substitute for when Jer was really pissing me off.

"And you're going as… you?"  
Jeremy scoffed and walked off.

"He's not talking to us" I explained "We got into a fight"

Matt nodded understandingly "I got into it with Vic too, when she got home. I'm trying not to smother her tonight, but a part of me didn't wanna let her out of my sight."

"She's here?" I grinned "Jeremy will be pleased, it'll get him out of the rut he's in." I then began to plot how to get the two together – several of them were relatively nefarious.

"Might not, Vic's been acting weirdly even dressed as a vampire tonight."

Elena gasped "Where did Jeremy go?"  
My god she's slow "Jeremy walked off a minute ago"

"What's the matter" Matt asked.

"I-I've got to find him" she appeared scared and ran off.

"Well… she's acting strangely" I commented watching her fly through the crowd pulling on every hooded guy she saw. This kind of behaviour is usually reserved for the clinically insane.

"Seems like everyone is recently"

"Are you calling me weird, Donovan?" I cocked my hip to the side and looked up at him accusingly.

"O-Of course not" he waved his hands about in denial.

I couldn't hold it in anymore; I began laughing hysterically "You should've seen your face! That was hilarious!"

Matt glared at me before shaking his head and chuckling "Let's go get ourselves a drink, Little Red. Celebrate our messed up families."

"I'll drink to that" I nodded and we walked off through the crowded hall, I would drink to forget the insanity of the year: the death and the tragedy that now surrounded my family. Of course we didn't end up getting our drinks as we walked into Elena who was with Stefan and Vicki.

"What's going on?" Matt asked the annoyed looking Vicki.

"I told you to quit bothering me!" Vicki pulled away from Stefan and yelled at him "Matt he won't leave me alone."

Matt, much like the hulk, quickly turned into angry, protective brother mode "You need to back off, man"

"Matt it's okay" surprisingly my sister jumped in front of the angry Matt.

"No, it's not okay. What the hell is your problem?" I found myself agreeing with Matt's words. If Stefan kept on bothering Vicki how could it be okay? How could Elena agree with the new guy over the boy we had known since we were in diapers?

"Stefan" Elena gasped and looked around wildly "She's gone."

"Probably to get away from you guys" I muttered and followed after Elena quickly losing her in the crowd. I shoved the drunken teens aside as I tried desperately to find my twin; I needed to knock some sense into that girl, Stefan = Bad. I finally caught sight of Elena rushing towards the back entrance of the school.

"Elena!" I call out "What's wrong with you?"

"No time to explain" She responds and grabs my hand. I trailed after her digging my feet into the ground in an attempt to stop Elena. Surprisingly she was stronger than me and reluctantly I was made to follow.  
When we reached the back of Mystic High a disturbing sight awaited us; Vicki attacking our younger brother. It was a sight that I wish to never have seen and it brought out that protective instinct within me, Jeremy was like my little cub.

"Vicki!" I scream in terror "Get off him!"

Elena takes action, grabbing a wooden plank and hitting her around the head. To my astonishment Vicki doesn't even flinch from this hit, instead she grabs Elena and throws her into a pile of garbage nearly six feet away.

"Oh my god" I stumble backwards against the wall, holding onto it for support "What are you?"

All of a sudden Stefan appears and grabs Vicki, shoving her against the side of a bus. However, Vicki twirls out of his grip and disappears completely.

"Go" Stefan yells at us, pushing Jeremy at Elena "Get inside. Go!"

I claw myself off the wall and follow after my siblings running towards the back entrance into the school. Before I could reach them, however, I was grabbed from behind by a strong force. Horror ran through my body, freezing my limbs, supposedly when we react to these situations we either try to fight back or try to get away – however in all cases this is not true. I was in this situation and all I could do was freeze up.

"Ella!" Elena screams, a hollow echo beneath the sudden pain resonating from my neck. Screaming my legs weakened beneath me and I fell to the ground, free from the force keeping me upright.

Beside me another body fell, grey and tinged with blackened veins; it was Vicki with a wooden stake through her chest. I reached up to my neck and when I pulled it away it was red "No, no, no, no" choking back a sob I collapsed and curled up into a ball.

From somewhere in the background I can hear Jeremy screaming Vicki's name, I can hear Elena speaking to Stefan, and then it was silent.

"Ella" Elena rests her hand on my back, stroking soothingly "You're going to be fine"  
She pulls my hair from my neck and removing my red cloak she presses it down, stopping the flow of blood "You're going to be fine."

I don't know how I'm going to be fine, how anyone can be fine after witnessing and experience the pain of the impossible is beyond me.

A set of footsteps approaches "You should go. I got this" Damon's voice speaks. I had never felt more scared in my life. These creatures existed and most likely this man was one as well, this man who I had willingly entered his car and fallen asleep beside, I put my trust in him and he could have exploited it at any time.

"My sister…" Elena cries trailing off.

"She's going to be fine" he responds "Take her home, keep pressure on the wound."

"You did this" I can feel Elena standing up "This is your fault"

"None of this matters to me, none of it!"

"People get hurt around you; people die around you! How could it not matter?" Elena screamed in utter rage and a slapping noise echoes throughout the area. I peer up and see Elena standing tall and Damon glaring down at her, this situation was almost surreal but not in the amazing way, in the most horrible and fear-inducing way possible.

"You need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding and you need to leave" Damon inhales deeply and turns his eyes onto me "Leave now!"

Elena scrambles down to me and pulls my arm around her shoulders so she can lead me up and away from him.

As we leave the school Matt runs up to us "Hey, have you seen… Whoa" he trails off upon seeing me "W-what happened?"

"Nothing," Elena replied "Some drunken idiot fell into her, injured her ankle."  
Injured my ankle, I nearly scoffed, if only it was my ankle and not the tear in my neck which was bleeding profusely despite Damon saying that it would be fine.

"I can't find Vicki" he ran a hand through his hair looking thoroughly exasperated "She totally bailed on me."

"I don't know where she is" Elena lied. I felt physically sick thinking about what had happened to Vicki, remembering the way she looked as she died. How could I even try to keep this information from him, over everyone else he deserves to know the truth about what happened to Vicki.

"Is this what I'm in for, a lifetime of worrying about her?"

"You're a good brother, Matt"

I pulled on Elena's sleeve, urging her to get me home; I could not bear another minute both in public and with Matt. Elena led me to the car and once inside the tears fell in abundance.

"Oh dear" Elena embraced me "I know"

Once all the tears I could produce fell I pulled away from Elena, remembering that she was the one who lied to me; who didn't tell me about the danger that surrounded me constantly in Mystic Falls.

"Just drive" I muttered revolted with her. Elena did so.

At home Stefan was standing outside. I jump out of the car and march over to the sandy-haired man "Are you one too?" I accused.

Stefan nodded a little sadly "But I'm not like the others"

I shook my head in disgust "Stay away from me and my family" I hissed before escaping into the confines of home. I made my way wearily up the stairs and made to enter my bedroom before hearing sounds of crying from Jeremy's.

I entered and wrapped my arms around his heaving shoulders, my heart breaking at the pain he was going through.  
"Vicki's dead" he whimpered "And now it hurts" Jeremy placed a hand over his heart "Why does everyone have to die on me."

"Life just doesn't feel like being fair at the moment" I whisper "We'll get through this, we have to."

I looked up at the door when I heard footsteps, there stood Elena a hand over her mouth muffling her cries. Once she calmed down slightly she motioned for me to follow her.

"He's a mess" I whisper "I don't want him going through this again. He's just a kid."

"I'm going to get Stefan to make him forget everything that happened" Elena responded resolutely.

I looked at her stunned "He can do that?" If vampires could control how our minds work what else could they do?

"Yes… maybe?" Elena stopped at the front door "I'll see"

"Isn't this a bit harsh? Making him forget?"

"Not if it brings him happiness."

"Before you ask" my voice shakes "I don't want to forget. I want to know and be able to protect myself from this evil."

Elena looks as if she wants to argue with me, but one look at the stubborn expression on my face stops her and instead she slips outside to speak with a vampire.

With a sigh I sit down on the stairs, my brain far too full of new information to shut down enough for sleep to come. How on earth are you supposed to respond when it is revealed that all you thought you knew about the world was false? That magic and monsters are possible, that things do go 'bump in the night'.  
After a few minutes a man enters, however, instead of Stefan it is Damon.

I stand up sharply "What are you doing?"

"Making Jeremy forget"

When he moves past me I grasp his arm.  
"Don't hurt him, or I'll hurt you."

"Pathetic threat duly noted" he responds drily and continues up the stairs. When he comes back downstairs he nods at me and leaves.

I walk up the stairs and into Jer's room to see him lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Are you okay?"

"I miss Vicki" he responds "But I think I'm going to be okay"

I smile at him, glad that he is still innocent from this, and leave for my room. Once inside I shut the door and collapse on my bed. What a day. I can't even process everything properly, not enough to write anything down.

I pull my diary out from my end table and flick through my entries. "What a load of rubbish" I mock and throw it angrily at the wall. How is a diary supposed to help? It's just a tool for the rabble who wants to remain in the past!

I scream in aggravation into my pillow.

"You know" a voice causes me to scream and grasp for the lamp, turning I caught sight of Damon reading my diary, "I think that we are more alike then you realise"

"We are not similar" I snatch the book from his loose fingers "I am not a vampire, I am not a murderous bastard."

Damon smirks "Not yet"

"What are you even doing in here? Get out!" I point at the door "Now!"

"I'm here to tell you our similarities" He slinks across the room, his movement fluid yet dangerous as if he could strike out at any moment, and rests leisurely on my desk chair.

"Have you forgotten what happened tonight?" I cry out "I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to listen to you, I don't want to see you, and I most definitely don't want you in this house ever again!"

"I've been invited in, and nothing can undo that" He stands up vehemently "You're just gonna have to get used to it, Princess"

"I did not invite you in, so don't take it out on me!"

Damon smirks "I'm not, I'm seducing you"

I gape at him "How…?" What on earth is wrong with this man? Can vampires be bipolar?

In a split-second Damon is right in front of me, his chest pressed against mine. "I see it, you want me" he strokes my cheek with the back of his hand "I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now… you want to kiss me."

I stare up at him, his blue eyes mesmerising me, and I find that I do want to kiss him. Despite the fact that he is a vampire, one of the most terrifying creatures on Earth, I don't hold it against him. All I want to do is be with him.

In a second I reach up and press my lips against his, and in a second my mind is gone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Did Vicki say she was going?" Sheriff Forbes stared me down from her place behind the desk. I'm pretty sure she has leg extensions on her chair just to make herself appear taller and more menacing to the average person.

I gulped and shook my head, my hands clenching the material of my skirt so tight the bones of my knuckles became very apparent. I felt uneasy lying to the Sheriff about the danger in this society; about how Vicki was a vampire and had been killed by a vampire. But I suppose if I did try to tell her the truth about what had happened to Vicki they would laugh in my face right before shipping me off to the nearest lunatic asylum.

"Did she tell her brother where she was going?"

"You would have to ask him that, Sheriff, I wouldn't know" I looked up at her for a moment, but after looking at her intimidating stare for a second I regretted it and stared down at my hands again.

Sheriff Forbes huffed "Is there anyone I can talk to that may know what happened prior to her leaving town?"

"S-Stefan. Stefan Salvatore. He might know, he was trying to help her with her drug problem"

"Why? Why would he care?"

I sucked in a deep breath and hoped that my shaky voice would not give away my next lie "Elena and I were worried about Jeremy, he was dating Vicki and her drug problem was affecting him. And seeing as Elena and Stefan are dating, kinda, Stefan helped."

"You're saying he got involved with a strangers drug addiction problem, simply because his 'kinda' girlfriend asked him to?" Forbes appeared unimpressed, as if she knew I was lying.

"Well that's all I know; Elena asked Stefan did" I growled "I don't know if she offered him anything, maybe he was getting a little booty on the side."

Sheriff Forbes stared at me unimpressed and I stared right back equally unimpressed. Gah! She was irritating; can't she just accept what I'm saying?

The sheriff sighed and looked down at her questions. Hah! I win.

"What was her behaviour like those last few days before she left?"

"Umm, hungry" I remembered her decimation of my kitchen "She ate our house out."

"Any signs of aggression or violence?"

I winced remembering the way she threw Jeremy into the sofa and her actions behind the school "No."

"So you believe Vicki really has left town?"

"Yes, I think she's gone" I nodded resolutely "C-can I go now?"

Sheriff Forbes sighed "Yes, thank you for coming in"

"Well it's not like I had a choice" I muttered before standing.

"What was that?" Forbes peered up at me distractedly

"Nothing"

"You can see yourself out, right?" and without waiting for a response she waved me out and turned back to the work piled on her desk.

As I walked out of the police station it seemed that all the officers were watching me, waiting for me to crack and reveal the truth. I finally made it out, to find Elena and Stefan talking aside in hushed voices with no sign of Aunt Jenna or Jeremy.

"Where's the family" I popped up next to them, surprising both of them to my extreme delight. I didn't think I would ever be able to scare a big bad vampire, I can check that off my bucket list.

"Don't do that!" Elena slapped my arm, and again when I didn't stop laughing "They're in the car, go, I'll be there soon"

"Trying to get rid of me?" I pouted walking backwards towards Aunt Jenna's car

Elena laughed "Am I not being obvious enough?"

I held up my hand motioning that it was not enough. Elena gave me a look, one of her evil looks that hinted at a disastrous future for me, and mouthed 'Go, I need to talk to Stefan, privately'

Of course I interpreted it as 'Oo Aa, neigh loo loo fart on a leaf'  
Giving her the stink eye I quickly ran away, I didn't want to be around for when she exploded.

In the car I warned Jenna "Better watch out, Elena thinks she's a monkey-horse and wants to use a leaf for a toilet"

Jenna looked shocked while Jeremy, beside me, cracked up laughing. "It's true" I insisted "She told me!"

"I'm going to have a serious talk with that girl" Jenna murmured "What did your parents teach you?"

"I got the all the brains" I patted her shoulder "Elena never did really catch on."

"I feel so sorry for you, having be raised with that animal"

"Remember when she went through that stage when she took sand bathes! She refused any form of soap and tracked dirt all through the house."

"Now I know why sand was always in my food" Jeremy mused.

I coughed awkwardly "Yeah that wasn't her"

Jeremy turned his head to face me so fast I thought it would snap right off. I gave him an apologetic smile "I thought you were an alien."

Elena jumped in the car "What are we talking about?"

"Nothing!" I rushed out, stifling my laughter.

Jenna coughed and straightened herself up "What's wrong?" she asked noticing tears in her niece's eyes.

"Broke up with Stefan" she mumbled, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand

"Oh dear"

Jeremy and I looked at each other completely unsure of what to say.

"It's probably for the best" I whispered to Elena, leaning forward to give her a back hug, which was quite awkward given the car seat.

Elena nodded "I know it is."

Back at home Elena slumps herself on the couch.

"You're wallowing" I sing from where I sat at the other end reading.

"I don't care. What are you reading?"

I huffed and chucked the book down on the coffee table "Gone with the Wind. I really hate Scarlett."

Elena stretched out along the couch poking me with her toes "So, why are you reading it?"

I glared down at her feet "If you don't move, I will chop of your feet" Elena heeded my words and quickly pulled her legs beneath her "It's for English class."

"Unfortunate"

"Are we all wallowing here?" Jenna flopped down on the couch between us, Elena answered affirmative whilst I shrugged, "I was dumped" she finished gruffly.

Elena wrapped an arm around Jenna "Well Logan Fell's a jerk"

I turned to Jenna shocked "You dated Logan Fell?" I grabbed her shoulders and shook her back and forth "You dated the news reporter? Why didn't I know about this?"

"Ger'off" Jenna struggled, flailing her hands out. I grunted and shoved her back into Elena.  
"Don't try and get out of this! You will tell me everything!"

Jenna stopped struggling "Are you drunk?"

"What?" I stopped in shock and Jenna used my moment of weakness to shove me off her "How dare you accuse me of being drunk! I have never been more offended in my life!"

"Relax" Jenna giggled as she struggled to right herself "I said it to get you off me. I know you've never had a drop of alcohol in your life."

I sniffed and turned up my nose "I am still so hurt"

Jenna made to apologise, but I jumped remembering Logan Fell. Quickly I placed my finger across her lips "How dare you try to distract me from the gossip session. Logan Fell now!"

Jenna stared cross-eyed at my finger until I finally removed it, uttering an 'oops' as I did so, and with a sigh she reluctantly began "I dated Logan 'Scum' Fell in high school, until I found out he was a lying backstabbing" she trailed off in a string of swearwords, my mouth gaping open further and further at each imaginative word.  
"So?" I urged "What happened? I have to know!"

"He met Monica was what happened" Jenna laid a hand on my shoulder in preparation for a piece of worldly advice "Don't trust the handsome ones; they always turn out to be jerks."

I rolled my eyes "Yes, tell the girl who can't get a date" I spoke glumly.

"Trust me, you will meet the most wonderful guy in the world soon enough," Jenna placated and drew me into an embrace "Anyway, Logan turned up again while you were on your little science trip and we started going out again."

"Did he cheat again?" I peer up at her from my position against her shoulder.

"No, I got a brush-off email saying: 'I'm leaving town. See ya.'"

"Wait!" Elena jumped onto her knees and narrowed her eyes at me "We both" she motioned to Jenna and herself "have reasons for our wallowing. Why are you?"

Uh oh. I was hoping to avoid this.  
I straightened myself up awkwardly, removing Jenna's arms from around my shoulders, brushing off invisible lint from my shirt I worked up the courage to open up and look them in the eyes.

"Damon and I" I sucked in a deep breath "We kissed."

Elena hissed in surprise, and not the wonderful 'hey it's your birthday party' surprise but in the 'I will crush your bones into dust for even thinking of doing what you did' surprise.  
Not good.  
In turn Jenna sat there her mouth bobbing open and closed while she debated on the words to say. All in all, this was much the reaction I had expected. Damon was a big bad vampire, and the general consensus is that he is the prevailing dick-head of Mystic Falls.

"Why?" Elena finally managed to choke out. I could tell she wanted to say so much more, but with Jenna in the room it was all she could say.

Scratching the back of my head awkwardly I thought back to last night "I don't know," Elena and Jenna stared at me dumbfounded "I mean I didn't want to at first, but it sort of felt like I had to" I gave a dry chuckle "I can't explain it."

Elena looked furious "When I get my hands on him…"

Anger began to envelope me. How dare she get angry when she has been running around for weeks with a vampire doing so much more than a simple kiss. "I don't think you have the right to get angry" I hissed at her.

Jenna shook herself out of astonishment when I readied myself to lunge at my hypocritical twin "Whoa, down girl" she held me down by my shoulders and I swiped a finger across my throat miming Elena's imminent death.

"Look," Jenna eyed me warily "Look at me" reluctantly I peeled my eyes away from Elena "I get it, he is hot!"

I laughed at the typical Aunt Jenna response "Well you date him then" I teased.

Jenna pretended to think it over "He is my type; the tall dark and handsome jerk," she turned serious "But look at where it got me, hung up over a guy for years that couldn't care less about me. I'm not saying don't get involved but be careful."

"Wanna keep it down over there?" Jeremy called from the kitchen.

Jenna rolled her eyes "Why? What are you doing?"

"Homework" was his shocking reply. We three popped our heads above the back of the couch and noticing him hard at work at the kitchen table we exchanged looks of suspicion.

"Since when do you do homework?" Elena echoed the thoughts running through our heads, I nodded furiously in agreement.

Jeremy sighed "I have to finish this. I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow so…"

My mouth falls open; Jer worrying about school and grades? Where is the rebellious druggie? Who is this strange new boy?

"What do you think? Alien?" I whisper conspiratorially.

Jenna shrugs "Some sort of replicate" We nod at each other in agreement.

"He can hear you" Jeremy gives us a harsh look and we back off, I motion zipping my mouth shut and duck back behind the couch. At that moment my phone rang, blasting the sound of a repetitive annoying Japanese McDonalds commercial.

Jeremy exploded "Get out!"

I quickly ducked out of the room, Jenna and Elena following, escaping from the angry teenager.

"Gilbert Mortuary, you snuff 'em we stuff 'em" I answered the phone drily, Jenna laughed while Elena gave me a very confused look.

"I have a body for you to collect" Caroline responded, her voice crackly over my cheap phone.

"When and where?"

"Tonight…"

"Could you wait for a second valued customer, I need a writing contraption" I walked into the sitting room and once comfortable on the armchair I spoke again "When and where, valued customer?"

"Tonight, Mystic Grill"

"Hmmm, let me check my schedule" I paused for a minute "You're in luck, I'll send over my best employee."

"No jokes now" Caroline's voice was now obviously serious, even through the terrible reception "You had better be there, Gilbert!"

"I promise, I've got nothing better to do anyway" I laughed "Bye now. Gots to pick me a great outfit."

I hung up and shambled wearily up the stairs, past Elena's door through which I could hear excited laughter from her as well as Bonnie.

I huffed and slammed my door shut behind me.  
Elena pissed me off to no end. I may be well on my way to forgiving her for keeping me in the dark about Mystic Falls' little supernatural problem but she was still in my bad books and I didn't know if I could trust her again. As well as that, how dare she get angry about the little kiss I had with Damon! It's not like we went any further, he left right after, and she has been gallivanting with Stefan for weeks whilst I was gone.

I scribbled furiously in my diary as I expelled all of these thoughts from my cluttered brain. Once all my fury lay before me in black and white I tore into my wardrobe to find clothes to wear for the party tonight.

Once ready I stomped down the stairs only to catch sight of Elena and Stefan conversing in the doorway.

"… it's my birthday" I heard him say.

I rushed down the rest of the steps and pushed Elena "Happy birthday, now get out and don't come back!" I slammed the door in his face and rubbed my hands together satisfactorily.

"Ella! Why did you do that?" Elena yelled.

I rolled my eyes at her idiocy "He's a vampire; we should refrain from seeing, talking or thinking about them ever again"

Elena faltered "I-I know he's one. But he's not evil, Damon is the bad one" she grasped my hands desperately "You haven't been here and seen the damage he's done, you need to stay away from him."

"What happened with us was a onetime thing. But you've fallen for Stefan and you can't, so don't try and turn this around on me."

Elena sighed and retracted her hands "I told Stefan to stay away from me, that we couldn't see each other again. I know how dangerous it is to be involved with him."

I patted her head "Good, now I'm going to Caroline's party." I pulled my keys off the hook and before Elena could object I slipped out the door.

Driving to the Grill took no time at all, however upon arriving it seemed that the entire town was partying it up at Caroline's do. Once I found a free car-park down the road a wee way I scampered back up the footpath in my tight bandeau dress, tugging it down every-time it tried to slide above my ass. "Maybe not such a good choice" I muttered to myself after the fifth time it happened.

As soon as I entered the Grill I found myself mashed into the wall by the teeming throng of partygoers. I told myself if I couldn't find Caroline in the next 5 minutes I would be leaving.

"Excuse me!" I yelled as I pushed past the dancers who were too drunk to notice or even get angry. I finally found myself free from the crushing mass up by the bar and took a well earned rest on a bar stool.

"Get all dressed up for me? You shouldn't have"

I turned my head to see the one and only Damon Salvatore leaning against the bar smirking at me, and by me I mean chest and below.

"Get lost" I hissed and waved the bartender over.

"It's a free country, I can do what I want" he leaned in closer, while I leaned back. Finally the bartender came swaggering over "What can I get for you, doll?"

I snorted "Firstly; do not call me doll, secondly; I would like a Black Sunday."

"Sure thing, sweetheart, I'm gonna need some id" he held out his hand leering at me.

SHIT! I pretended to look through my purse "S-sorry, I seem to have left it at home," I peered at his nametag "Doug."

Doug shrugged "No id, no alcohol"

Damon, who I had forgotten had been standing there, leaned over the bar and grabbed Doug's shirt "You'll get the lady what she wants."

"I'll get her drink now" he responded as if mesmerised. Damon released him looking very satisfied "No need to thank me."

I glared at him "I had it under control. What are you doing here?"

Damon took the seat next to me and sipped at his bourbon "I was invited"

I laughed at this "But Caroline hates you! She would rather gouge her eyes out than see you again, those were her exact words," I took a large gulp of my drink Doug had just placed before me "I get it, you crashed the party. The big bad vampire crashed the party."

"Amazing party right?" I look up expecting Caroline to be talking to me instead she is staring hopelessly hopeful at Damon. I choke on my Black Sunday causing the dreaded one to smirk superiorly, yet extremely handsomely, at me.

"Glad you thought of it" Damon responded with a cheesy grin on his face.

Caroline appeared bewildered for a second before brushing it off "Well, are you having a good time" she clasped her hands smiling brightly at him.

"Do you have my crystal?" the terrifying grin was still present on his face.

Her hands dropped "No"

"Then I'm not having a good time" Damon's smile dropped and he turned back to the bar. Caroline's face fell and she walked away in shame, before picking up her stride a new determination in her steps. I looked to where she was going and saw Bonnie with a hideous crystal around her neck, so that explains that.

"What the hell is your problem?" I hiss at him and make to leave but Damon's hand swiftly grasps my upper arm "Let go!"

He sneers down at me "I don't care about anyone, remember that"

"I've never thought otherwise."

"Don't go mistaking that kiss for caring" he leans in closer "Humans are just objects to fulfil my needs" he presses his lips to mine "Bye now."

I watch dumbfounded as he glides smoothly through the crowd over to a beautiful blonde woman. A vicious heat fills my body as this happens and I clutch my stomach "Argh. Need to get better at holding my alcohol." The heat quickly disappears as soon as the woman marches past Damon. "That's odd" I poke my stomach waiting for the heat to return and chug back my drink when it doesn't "Dancing time"

I throw myself into dancing ridiculously, having never been gifted with the boogie gene.  
"Elle!" a hand pulls me from the dance mob "What are you doing? Are you drunk?"

I open my eyes to see Elena before me "What are you? The dancing police?"

"Breathe out" she orders clutching my cheeks "Breathe!"

"No" I scramble to remove her pointy fingers from my face "Get off me!"

Instead of leaving Elena decides dragging me over to the wooden banister before the gaming area is a good idea. "How many drinks have you had?"

"I had one, like an hour ago" I groan stomping my foot like a child. Elena looks ready to argue with me before her angry face falls at a sight behind me "Hello?" I wave my hand in her face "What are you looking at?" I twist my head: skinny boy flailing, tall girl falling, Stefan playing pool with Blondie. Aha!

"Stefan smiles. Alert the media" Damon's voice pops up behind us

We both roll our eyes "You haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately" Elena responds drily.

"Oh you're right," Damon appears almost sympathetic "Poor Stefan persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother; does it get tiring being so righteous?"

"It flares up in the presence of psychopaths" I throw back at him. Damon smirks at me, yes another smirk does he know another expression?

"Ouch!" he places a hand to his stagnant heart "Well, consider this psychopath's feelings hurt."

Elena sighs and turns to face him "What did you do to our brother?"

"I'm gonna need a less vague question."

"When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory of Vicki, what else did you do to him?" I clarified.

"You asked me to take away his memory of fangs and all the bad stuff. You wanted me to take away his suffering."

"But he's acting different; he seems okay with everything and a little too okay," I argue

"He's studying; he's not doing drugs; he's not drinking; are you sure you didn't do something else?" Elena finishes.

"Ella, Elena, I took away his suffering" Damon gives us a small eerie smile "I don't see the problem."

I thought it over, Jeremy had returned to the way he was before our parents died. He was carefree and a normal kid. "Yeah, I don't see the problem either" I raise an eyebrow at Elena daring her to say otherwise, what had happened was good for him.

"Who knows what else he did to Jeremy" Elena hissed.

"W-well" I faltered and slapped Damon's cheek much to his surprise "If you did any damage to my brother I will kill you!"

Damon had the audacity to laugh in my face "You're trying to threaten a vampire?"

"Successfully threatening a vampire"

Elena eyed us both nervously and tugged on my arm "Come on Ella, let's go!" I ripped my arm from her grip "No! I am going to give this narcissistic, arrogant git a piece of my mind!"

"I already know you want to see me naked."

"How dare you!" Elena managed to successfully haul me away from Damon "You're ass is mine, Salvatore!" I scream at him as my twin drags me. Damon's response is a cheeky wink.  
Once Damon is out of sight I glare at Elena and flounce off in anger, how dare she! I was about to teach that boy a little thing called respect!

"The famous Elena" Blondie places three shot glasses on the table before me.

I roll my eyes "I can see why you would make that mistake. But I'm not Elena"

Blondie glares and grabs my wrist in a death grip "Katherine! I promised Stefan I would kick your butt if I ever met you!"

I flinch and try to pull my arm from her tight grip "I'm not Katherine!" I cry "Why does everyone think I'm someone else?"

"Nice try" she hisses and grips tighter, I can feel my wrist beginning to strain under her hand "But I'm not gullible like the Salvatore brothers!"

"I'm Ella Gilbert, Elena's twin!"

Blondie falters and in that moment I tug my wrist away from her bruises already forming in the shape of her hand "What's wrong with you?" tears fall from my eyes and I stalk away.

"Wait" she appears in front of me "I'm sorry"

"You're one too aren't you?" I whisper in fright, she hangs her head and nods once, "Get away from me!"

"I'm sorry, alright?" she begs.

"Get out of my face!" I hiss and try to move past her.

"Wait! Is your sister here?" she places a soft hand on my bare arm. I look down at the appendage in disgust until she removes it "Why do you want my sister?" I cross my arms and try to look as intimidating as possible, probably completely ineffective against a vampire.

"I need to talk with her"

"I'll tell you what I told your vampire buddy; get out of Mystic Falls and don't come back!"

Blondie looked almost ashamed "I'll be gone by tomorrow"

"Good" I sneer and stalk out of the Grill not really feeling like socialising after that. I walk through the car-park and a moment later I see Blondie being dragged out by police officers, Sheriff Forbes leading the way. Hah! I guess they heard about her attacking me, serves her right.

All of a sudden Blondie stands upright and throws the police officers violently off her and goes after Sheriff Forbes, all vampire-like. I gasp and throw myself behind a car. As Blondie stalks towards her Forbes fires out bullets that barely hold the vampire back. Then out of nowhere Damon appeared and drove a pointy piece of wood through Blondie's chest. The entire colour in Blondie seemed to fade and she turned monochromatic as her lifeless body collapsed to the ground.

Yeah! Go Damon! I cheered on the inside, maybe he wasn't such a bad vampire after all. With a new spring in my step, as a result of seeing a clearly evil vampire vanquished, I went on my way. As I entered my car a hand stopped the door from slamming shut behind me. Damon leaned down "Are you okay?" he asked eyeing up my wrist "May I?" I offered my bruised wrist up to him and he examined it.

"I'm fine" I breathed mesmerised by his beauty "Thank you for taking care of her."

"I saw what she did to you" he stroked his fingers over the bruise "I couldn't let that go unpunished."

I smiled up at him shyly "I need to get home."

"I could help you get rid of that" he nodded at my wrist.  
I eyed him warily "How?"  
"My blood is magical" Damon's eyes widened comically.  
"So… if you some of your blood touches my bruise, it will heal?"  
"Doesn't work that way, Sweetheart" he puts a finger to my lips "You have to drink it"  
Dread fills me and I inch away from him "B-but won't that make me a vampire?"  
Damon sighs and shakes his head in disbelief "I thought you were smart enough than that" he mutters "It's a little more complicated. Once you ingest my blood you'd have to die, and then feed on a human's blood, it's a whole ordeal."

I look up at him curiously "Okay."  
Damon smirks "Okay… what?"  
"I'll drink your blood."

Without breaking eye-contact Damon brings his wrist up to his mouth and bites through the skin, then offers it to me "Drink quickly, before it heals."

I tentatively take his wrist in mine and bring it to my lips. "That's a good girl" Damon coos stroking my hair. With a last deep breath I attach my mouth to his broken skin and suck, swallowing the thick red substance. Damon groans as if in pleasure and wraps his free hand around my waist pulling me out of the car. I pull away gagging after a few seconds "Just a bit more" Damon urges pushing his wrist back onto my face.  
"No!" I push it away.  
"A bit more" he repeats and more blood trickles down my throat before his wound closes up, he then wipes away the excess blood on my lips with his thumb "How's your wrist?"  
I look down expecting to see the ugly hand-shaped bruise enveloping my lower arm, instead all I see is my normal unblemished olive skin "Magic" I whisper and raise my arm to peer at it closer. I look up at Damon grinning from ear to ear only to notice that he is a lot closer than he was a second ago "What do you want with me?"

"That's for me to know and you to, dot dot dot" Damon backed away a smirk the size of a planet stretching across his lips.

"What does that even mean?" I yelled in frustration all he could do was give a little mock salute and disappeared.

"Ugh!" I wiped the back of my hand over my mouth "Why the hell did I do that?" lifting up my wrist I gave a little nod of appreciation "I have to admit that was impressive, but with him? Ugh!"


End file.
